


Little Helpers

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Delibird TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Little Helpers

__

_"Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun is it to run in a one-horse open sleigh, hey!_ "  
  
The tiny jack-in-the-box behind the closed shop's large window wouldn't stop torturing the poor Zander wandering the streets.  
  
The dimly lit streets were covered by the heavy snow. Luckily, a snowplow just came through his city. Now all that remained was the layered snow on the grass and the flickering street lights. The city trees were of course spotted with fake snow and Christmas lights, but the reminisce of the blizzard engulfed even the trees themselves.  
  
' _Wouldn't be surprised if it was indeed in the negatives right now_...' Zander thought, bundled up in a ba-zillion different coats, trying desperately to stay warm.  
  
Of course, nobody in their right minds would be out this late. In fact, even he would much prefer inside his home, rather than these cold, dark streets. Unfortunately for him, the house was a couple of miles away.  
  
"Somebody like you shouldn't be roaming around these streets, you might catch _something_ ," he heard someone growl, then cackle, at him. Zander, not wanting to get in a fight, starts sprinting, hoping to lose him.  
  
Zander stops in an alleyway, sure he lost him in the streets. Heaving a sigh of relief, he decided to catch a breather. However, a shadow swooped in front of him.  
  
"GAH!" he yells as ducks underneath him and starts running again. But, to no avail, the mysterious hooded figure grabs one of his collars to his many jackets, and pulled Zander to him.  
  
Zander fearfully looked into his, begging, "H-h-hey man, whatever you want, I-I can give it to ya. Wha-what do you want, money, food...uh, I dunno, a- shelter?"  
  
The hooded man glares at him and then proceeds to pull out a loaded syringe.  
  
"Uh, what do you exactly plan on doing to that thing, there?" Zander asks, still being held onto by him.  
  
"Well, how about _this_ for starters!" the mysterious human yelled as he stabbed Zander in the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Zander winced as he got injected with the unknown medicine. Everything started swirling around, his vision slowly fading in and out.  
  
He saw his hands slowly shrinking into nubs. His ears relocated to his forehead, and start sprouting white stripes that bounded off of it. His body shrunk down to about a baby's size, and he soon found that he couldn't walk far without any annoyances. His nose and mouth slowly stretch out to form a beak, and the eyes rounded out and enlarged tremendously. The fur that was then on his ears had grown downwards, completely covering his face and made seem as if he was growing a beard. He started growing white dots on his new body, and soon, his feet shrunk inward, and became two-toed, webbed feet on either side of him. His legs shrunk to that of chicken. Now all that was left, was his skin. The red almost naturally overtook his skin, and soon, no traces of his human self were visible. Eventually, his vision faded back to normal.  
  
"What was this for?!-" he yelled before noticing there was nobody there. He looks down and finds a seeming empty leather bag. He picks it up with ease.  
  
"Hey! What's with the shouting? We're supposed to stay quiet!" he hears being whispered. Zander turns around to find another Delibird, exactly like him.  
  
"Who-who are you guys?" he asks, confused.  
  
"Guys? I'm a girl, you blubbering fool!" she replied.  
  
"Whatever," Zander says as he rolls his eyes and faces away from her, "I just want to be human again!"  
  
"..." she pauses, as if she was choking on her own words. "...You were changed too, huh?"  
  
"What? Were you too?" Zander, says, his head turned over to her.  
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry, I thought you one of us..." she says, leaning her head down now.  
  
"What's the difference? I mean, between me and, 'us,'" Zander asks.  
  
She looks up as if she had an idea. "That's it! We could always use more help."  
  
"Help with?..."  
  
"Alright, so, you, of course, may have heard that Santa brings all the little kids presents, right?" she inquires.  
  
Zander nods.  
  
"Well, there's a bit of confusion in there. Really, we're the ones that hand out all the presents. How else do you expect a chubby fat man to get down a single chimney, let alone in one night, multiplied by a million different houses?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"That's where we come in. Santa brings us to a town, and we do all the heavy lifting. So, whadda ya say?"  
  
Zander backs up: "Well, that would be nice, but I've got parents..."  
  
"And, what are you gonna do, have them faint when they see a Delibird? If I were you, that wouldn't be an option."  
  
Zander thinks. And thinks. And thinks, before saying, "I guess."  
  
"Alright! Glad to have another one on the team!" she happily yells. Zander and the other soon start hearing barking from inside one of the houses.  
  
"Uh-oh, seems like we caused a bit too much of a commotion. Let's get outta here!" she yells as she starts running.  
  
And so, the girl, who later told Zander her name was Amber, and Zander, who was trying to sneak on by with his new body, only to inevitably trip off another alarm, delivering presents to all the little boys and girls (as well as coal,) and they eventually made to moon-set.  
  
"Whew, that sure did tire me out. I think I'm done for the entire week," Zander complained as he plopped down on the concrete sidewalk.  
  
"Not so fast, there; We've still got to get back to the North Pole before you can start hibernating," Amber teased.  
  
Soon, a sleigh broke out into the night.  
  
"That's Santa, alright," Amber whispered to Zander.  
  
Santa landed next to the two: "Ho-ho-ho, now what do we have here? A new helper, perhaps?"  
  
Zander saluted towards Santa.  
  
Santa chuckled, and said, "Good! Good. There's always room for a new addition. Come along, now."  
  
Zander and Amber leaped onto his sleigh, along with all the other Delibirds.  
  
"Rudolph, come along now! The night's almost over!" Santa shouted.  
  
As they soared through the sky, Zander slept, enjoying his new life. Especially since he was with Amber.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And from up on one of the roof-tops, the hooded figure smiled once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I would, and I finally did make a Christmas-themed TF, just in time!  
> I don't have any updates, as I already made them on Friday's journal, sew, yeah. ^^;  
> Anyways, hope ya'll like the RP coming out either today or tomorrow (more than likely today)!  
> Pokemon belongs to Nintendo  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
